narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sunken Miasma
Note: This article does not affect the storyline of the articles mentioned in this RP. This article is simply meant for the enjoyment of those who participated in this RP. Exhaling, listening to the crunching of the dirt underneath his boots, 5th Nonguki Jiazhang, Liu Liangadd more to his profilewas troubled, his band of wanderers were...worn down. Their supplies were incredibly low and sickness had been plaguing their ranks, the sickness was unsettling for Liu, it made the afflicted pale, weak, vomit blood and sleep for unnatural amounts of time, some slept for 4 days straight. Sighing and reaching up to feel at his hair as he moved across a hill, he glanced up to see a village in the distance, "Civilisation...At last..." He mumbled with relief, he turned back to the people traveling behind him, "NONGUKI! WE DRAW NEAR TO A VILLAGE! REJOICE! YOUR HUNGERS WILL BE SATED ALONGSIDE YOUR THRISTS!" A large amount of the Nonguki gave out a cheer of delight and began to jog, some running, towards the village, Liu, however, decided to walk towards it, he was fine. Despite the pains of hunger in his stomach and his parched throat. ---- Shingetsu, a young blacksmith, watched as the men ventured towards the village. The boy struggled to meet up with them under the weight of the wood he had been carrying. As he came close to them, he dropped all of the lumber he had been carrying right next to the men. "S-Sorry!" He sighed as he began to pick up the firewood for his furnace. ---- Liu stared down at the young man, "Allow me to assist you." Liu said, bending down to pick up some of the wood, giving a friendly smile, "May I ask your name, villager?" He said in a tone that invited confidence but didn't demand it. ---- "Um... Shingetsu, sir." The boy replied happily. "Th-Thank you!" He said as he had picked up most of the lumber. "What's yours?" ---- "Liu Liang, 5th Nonguki Jiazhang." He said, standing up with what lumber he had picked up, "What be the name of this village? As it seems us Nonguki might be here for a month or two." ---- "Kasumigakure sir!" The boy stood up straight and saluted the man. "I am sure that our leader will be able to arrange a place for you to stay." The boy spun around clumsily and began to walk towards the village. "Follow me!" He said in a jolly voice. Possibly the imagination of the one looking on, it appeared that the boy's left sclera turned black for a moment. The boy continued his stroll to Kasumigakure. ---- Liu Liang blinked upon seeing the boy's sclera change colour. He reached up to rub his eyes, "Damned lack of sleep..." He mumbled, beginning to walk after the jolly young man. ---- Entering the village, the boy yelled at a beautiful girl with white hair. "Surairain-Chan! There are some men here who wish to rest here, they seem nice." The girl turned around. "Ah, welcome strangers! I am the third Shokikage, Surairain Tensai. Welcome to Kasumigakure." ---- "Greetings Shokikage." Liu Liang raised his hand up to in front of his face, pushing his fist into his palm and and bowing, a common and respectful greeting in the Nonguki, "I am Liu Liang. 5th Nonguki Jiazhang. Me and my group of wanderers will be staying here for a short while. The last two villages exiled us due to cultural differences and we're low on supplies, so expect your shops and markets to be swarmed with Nonguki looking for food. Oh. And this is just a little thing but...If a Nonguki causes trouble, please, bring them to me. Nonguki will struggle to stay disciplined if they are put into order by someone outside our group." He said, suddenly, Liu Liang face paled, he turned away and vomited up blood before collapsing to one knee, "AGH! Damned sickness!" He growled in pain, clutching his stomach. One of the Nonguki must have passed it onto him and he immediately recognized the symptoms. ---- "Oh my..." Surairain gasped as she looked at the expanding puddle of blood on the snowy ground. "Shingetsu-kun, help me with this man." She threw his arm around her shoulder and hinted at Shingetsu to do the same. The boy caught on and the two escorted the man to a nearby building. It was quite nice, though, rustic in appearance. With a long, sloping roof and dark wood paneling. After laying the man down in a bed, Surairain rose to leave. "Shingetsu-kun, I'm going to go take care of some Rogue Ninja spotted around the village, can you be a dear and watch this man? Give him whatever he needs." And after winking at the boy, she left, Rinnegan blazing. "Here." Shingetsu said as he handed the man a glass of water, "I'm going to go fetch a doctor." And with that, he took off. Several moments later, he returned with a doctor. "Hello sir." He smiled, "I was informed of your sickness by this young man." He pulled up,a chair next to the Nonguki warrior. "Would you mind if I asked what your symptoms might be and how long they have been occurring?" ---- "Well. Doctor. This sickness has been affecting us Nonguki for the last while. Those affected begin to vomit blood and sleep for extended periods of time, without waking or any need for food or drink. It also appears to psychologically affect us. As those affects recall nightmares and only nightmares during their extended sleeps. I could only have caught it recently, days probably. It's the first time that symptoms have shown. Does this ring a bell with a virus, illness or disease Doc? I would prefer to be played straight regarding these things." ---- The doctor sighed. "Well... I know what disease this is. It is a common problem found in people who haven't rested and have over exerted themselves." The doctor reached for his bag. "Luckily, I have a cure. Take this." He handed the man a bottle of pills. "Take one with each meal and you should be ok if you rest." He got up and headed for the door. "I will distribute these amongst your men. As long as you stay hydrated and rest, you'll be on your feet soon enough. Have a good day." And with that, he left the house. ---- "Alright. I give my thanks Doc. Just call if something comes up that needs me and my wanderers and we'll be there." Liu said, cracking a smile before slumping over, he was so...tired. Why didn't he notice this before? Damned travel must have distracted him from it. Nonguki internal affairs too...Hmm. Liu took a sip of the water, "Say. You said your name was Shingetsu, right? Well. I'd like to thank you for this warm welcome to this village. Us Nonguki are very different from your typical ninja or samurai. We have a joint ancestor, afterall..." He said with a calm tranquillity. ---- "Mhmm." The boy said in a shy manner as he stared out the window at Surairain. Smiling as he watched her laughing with some of the Nonguki Warriors. "You have quite the group." He said as his left eye seemingly took the same form it had earlier, only to disappear again.